


Laughing at the Stars

by Riley2002



Series: The Middle of the Beginning and Beyond [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, The Little Prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley2002/pseuds/Riley2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disturbing artifact retrieval the team regroups with some down time. Did Myka recommend the wrong book to Helena?</p><p>Original published date: 2013-03-25</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing at the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Since junior high "The Little Prince", by Antoine de Saint-Exupery, became an integral part of my life. Somehow my friend worked his way into this series. This is his introduction.
> 
> And, no, I will never watch the movie.

The team returned from a difficult week on the last retrieval. Reports of a spike in domestic violence had shown up in Chicago. Thankfully, there had been no fatalities, but close families had started arguing with each other, some escalating into physical violence. The team traced the artifact down to a microphone for a karaoke rental. The team came home mentally and physically drained after having experienced so much psychological pain, churning up memories for all of their own family issues.

The following day after their return, they all seemed happy to stay close to home at Leena's. Pete, Claudia and Steve went to the Pete cave for a morning of video games leaving Helena and Myka the inn to themselves. Helena was perusing Myka's bookcase for something to read on the overcast day. She enjoyed being able to catch up on the vast quantity of literature written over the past century and though the library downstairs held a large collection, she preferred Myka's personal library. Not only did they have similar tastes, but it made her feel closer to Myka and gave her more insight into the essence that was Myka.

Myka entered their bedroom to grab her own book for the day, looking forward to some quiet reading time with Helena. "Anything I can help you find?" she asked, wrapping her arms around the smaller women and resting her chin on Helena's shoulder examining the bookshelves. She loved these small moments in time and soaked in the physical contact denied them for so long.

"Hmm? No, not really…just looking for something new." She leaned back into Myka's embrace with a smile on her face. They stood that way for a moment as Helena searched the shelves until something caught her eye. She pulled off the shelf what appeared to be a very well read, thin book and looked at Myka. "Darling, what's this that is so obviously well read?"

Myka took the book from her hands to see what had caught her attention. A soft expression fell onto the agent's face as she smiled. "It's _The Little Prince_. I love this book. My father read this to me as a kid. Well, at least until…let's just say I learned to read to myself quickly. You should read it. It's kind of a children's book, but not really."

Helena pushed the loose dark hair that had fallen in front of her face back and looked at Myka confused.

"How can a book be a children's book, but not really? That is rather contradictory, is it not? That statement makes absolutely no sense to me."

"It's written in a way that it reaches out to two different audiences on different levels. It's different for everyone. You just have to read it. You'll like it. I haven't read it in so long. I'd like to read it again when you're done. It's not like it will take you all day to read it. It's not a very thick book." She chuckled.

Helena took the book back. "Well, I was rather looking for something to occupy me for a bit longer." She stared at the worn cover. "However, since you recommend it so highly I have no alternative but to read it. Shall we?" she asked, taking Myka's hand and heading downstairs to the sofa.

They spent the morning in quiet companionship, each on opposite ends of the sofa with their legs draped over each other's until lunch. Helena was unusually quiet throughout the meal, rarely engaging in the conversation. It was still cloudy, but warm outside and they all seemed to be enjoying the down time after the long week until another assignment or worse, inventory. Claudia and Pete were arguing over what movie they wanted to watch for the afternoon as Steve sat back moderating.

Myka tilted her head, leaning over towards Helena with a questioning look and asked quietly, "Everything okay? You seem out of sorts."

"I'm fine darling."

"We don't have to watch the movie, you know. We do have a fairly comfortable bed upstairs complete with a solid wood door."

A high arched eyebrow was Myka's response. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm quite up to the task, darling."

"I didn't say anything about any task being involved. I was thinking more just private snuggle time. How did you like the book?"

"It is a wonderful story. Thank you for encouraging me to read it. I am beginning to understand what you meant about it not actually being a children's story. It's been quite enlightening." She smiled at Myka diverting her from the conversation.

After all the dishes were cleared away from the dining room the group headed into the family room for the movie marathon. The group had finally agreed on the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, or at least as far as they could get. Pete came in with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Hey, HG, are you going to stay for the marathon? It's great stuff."

Claudia interjected, "Yeah, the special effects are great. You'll love it."

"Thank you, but no. I think I'll just go and stretch my legs a bit, maybe go for a walk in the garden," she responded, quietly picking up _The Little Prince_ from the table by the television where she had left it earlier. "I will see you all later. Enjoy your movie." She carefully negotiated her way around the growing number of bodies gathering on the floor in front of the television like a litter of puppies settling in for a nap. Sometimes they all needed this closeness and reassurance after their more difficult missions.

"Did you want some company?" Myka asked, leaning her head back over the sofa.

"No. I think I'd rather be alone. Stay and enjoy the movies."

"Okay. Well, have a nice walk." Myka said accepting a quick kiss upside down and watched the retreating back as it walked out the door.

With the remote in his hand, Pete looked at Myka, his face scrunched up in concern.

"Hey, Mykes, is she okay? She was kind of, I don't know, not really her annoy, I mean, um, her normal self during lunch?"

"Nice save, Pete. I'm not sure. Sometimes she just needs space. She still gets overwhelmed sometimes and we forget things aren't as normal for her as they are for us. Give her some time. She'll probably be her feisty self when she gets back. So, let's get this monster movie fest going."

Pete started the film and threw himself onto the couch next to Myka as she turned her head, looking over her shoulder at the closed door. She too was wondering what was going on with Helena. She couldn't think of anything that happened during the morning to cause such a drastic change. She turned her attention to the movie trying desperately not to obsess too much about the change in behavior from this morning.

Steve was putting the second DVD into the player of the second movie when Claudia jumped up. "Pee break. Hey, why don't we stay with our theme for the day and get some PIZZA! Anyone else hungry? Besides Pete that is."

Everyone agreed, deciding to forego the regular dinner hour. Pete went to call in the order and when he came back he stared at Myka.

"What, Pete?" she asked feeling his eyes boring into her.

"She isn't back yet, is she? At least I didn't hear her come back, but this isn't really a quiet film."

"No, she's not back yet." She looked at Pete. She couldn't read the expression on his face. She was trying hard not to show her own concerns on her face. "Bad vibe?"

"Oh, no…I would have told you. I just, you know…" He glanced away.

"No, Pete, I don't know. What? Think she's out to blow the world apart?" Getting annoyed with him now, over the still sensitive topic.

"No! It's just…she's kind of… well, you know…kind of family, okay. And not just because she's your girlfriend. Geez. Maybe I'm just a little worried too, okay? She should be back by now and it's going to start getting dark soon. It's not like her to just go for walks for this long, is it?"

"No, not usually." Myka sighed in defeat. She picked up her phone and sent a text: _Are you OK? Where r u?_

"Pizza's here!" Claudia announced.

Myka's phone dinged beside her and she glanced at it.

_I'm fine. Home soon._

Myka dropped her phone to the side, quickly grabbed a slice of pizza and looked at Pete expressionless. "She says she's fine and on her way home."

"That's one way to try to sound convincing." Pete mumbled as he stuffed his second slice of pizza in his mouth and continued to watch the movie, watching his partner out of the corner of his eye.

Myka was the first to hear the door open, but fought the stereotypical desire to jump up and rush to greet her girlfriend. As casually as possible she turned around and looked at her. "Hey, you. Have a good walk? It's starting to get dark out. Are you hungry?"

Helena came up behind Myka, putting her arms around her and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Yes. I had a good walk. I simply lost track of time. I didn't worry you, did I?" Her face was blank and unreadable, even to Myka who could usually decipher the slightest changes in her expressions.

Everyone had turned to greet their returned companion. "Better get some pizza before Pete finishes it off. It might be kind of cold, though. Want me to warm some up?" Claudia offered.

"Actually, I'm a bit tired from my walk and not all that hungry, but thank you, Claudia. I'm going to call it an early night and head upstairs," she replied vacantly. "Enjoy your movie. See you later, Myka?" she stated more than asked. Kissing the top of the curly head she turned and headed for the stairs leaving Myka to once again stare at her retreating back, feeling something off.

Pete and Steve looked at Myka. Claudia, perplexed could merely get out, "Myka?"

"I've got to go, guys. See you later." Slowly, she followed the path Helena had just taken to their room.

"I don't like this at all," was all Pete could add with a frown.

* * *

Myka paused outside their bedroom door for a moment and took a deep breath. Helena rarely acted like this, and never in front of their friends. Quietly, she opened the door and peered in. Helena was dressed for bed in one of Myka's old tee shirts and a pair of her loose shorts, sitting by the window and staring at the newly emerging stars in the clearing sky.

"Hey, what's going on? You were so happy this morning, and by lunch you had totally changed. I know you like alone time and take walks to think, but you're never gone for so long, at least without letting me know," Myka began rambling. "You just seem so vacant and alone. Even Pete was getting concerned, not that he was getting any vibes or anything, but…"

Helena had turned to her and Myka could just see the wetness grasping the rims on her eyes.

Myka rushed over taking her into a strong hug, feeling no resistance from the usually stoic woman. "Oh, sweetie, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," she pleaded.

Helena just dropped her head onto Myka's shoulder, absorbing the warmth and protectiveness of the embrace. "I'm not sure, really. It's that book you had me read. It's made me feel so sad, and happy, and it confuses me. I've never felt so many emotions from a story before and I don't know why, or how, or what to do with this jumble of feelings. Why do I feel like this?" she implored, the filling eyes starting to release. "I tried to reread it after lunch and tried so desperately to make some sense of it, but the answers evaded me. I just kept on walking."

"It's okay. It's just what that story does sometimes. It makes you think. I guess it never really made this big of an impact on me because I had it read to me so many times as a kid and I just kind of grew with it. It takes on a whole different meaning as an adult. You're doing exactly what you need to do. Just let it out." She held Helena closer in a much stronger hold as she continued to cry.

"Am I your fox?" Helena suddenly asked into Myka's neck.

Myka was confused for a second, trying to think quickly through the story she had not read in so long. Comprehension finally struck. She pulled Helena away from her for a moment and looked straight into deep brown eyes, now reddened around the edges. "Actually, I think we are not only each other's fox but also our rose. I see you with my heart and have always seen what is invisible to the eye. I will forever laugh at the stars." She pulled her back into her body as Helena started to sob.

* * *

The three friends downstairs had been sitting quietly, looking back and forth from one to another, each feeling the tension throughout their home waiting to snap. It wasn't until the wailing began that Pete stood up and started to move towards the stairs.

"Whoa, Pete, hold on." Steve grabbed his arm stopping him. "Myka's got this. It's her job, not ours," he reminded him. Pete was visibly distressed.

Claudia agreed. "Yeah, Pete. Give them some time. It's not going to help HG if we all just barge in. Especially you." He glared at her. "Well, come on, man. It's not like you two have had the easiest relationship. Steve is right and you know it. This is the girlfriend's job. Be happy they have each other for things like this, whatever this thing is."

Steve and Claudia were staring at Pete with sympathy until he relaxed some and sat back down, hurting with every sound emanating from upstairs. "Yeah, okay. You're right. It's just we've had such a crappy week, and I don't want to lose my family," he mumbled.

"You're not going to, Pete. Not today," Steve reminded him emphatically. "We're all here, we're all back, and we're all here in the same place…together."

"Yeah, thanks guys."

They tried to make conversation until things had quieted down. After a few moments of sitting in silence Claudia stood up and announced, "I'll go check on things," and proceeded to take the stairs two at a time.

When she got to the door, she could hear the whispering back and forth between the two women. She cautiously knocked on the door and spoke through the small space of the open door. "Hey, guys, can I come in?"

"Sure, Claud," Myka replied "Come on in."

Claudia squeezed through the small space of the door not wanting to leave it open to the world. She went into the room to find her two friends on the end of the bed. Helena was curled up with her head on Myka's lap, her face a witness to her previous anguish, while Myka gently stroked her face and ran her fingers through her hair. Seeing the anxious look on the girl's face Helena croaked out, "Everything is fine."

Claudia looked to Myka for confirmation walking over to sit on her other side. " _The Little Prince_ ," Myka said softly. "Just a little over abundance of emotions. She's never read it before."

An audible sigh of relief was released of the air Claudia didn't realize she was holding. "I love that story. Joshua used to read it to me all the time. Wow, I totally get it. It can be a lot overwhelming when you read it as an adult. Not the same story you hear when you were a kid."

"So I have been told. Unfortunately, I did not have that luxury of the, how would you put it…'breaking in' period as a child." A small smile finally started to appear on the distraught woman's face. "Myka, darling, do you still want to read the book again?"

"Absolutely. Especially now. I think I could use a refresher course," was the quick response.

"Perhaps then, I could have that experience now, and you would read it to me?" She looked up at Myka expectantly.

"After all you went through today? You want me to read it again?" Amazed by the request she looked down at the hopeful eyes.

"Yes, please."

"Oh, can I join? That is, you know, if it doesn't put a cramp in your style or, whatever…" Claudia added embarrassed.

"I think that would be lovely," Helena stated grabbing Claudia's hand, once again a trace of a smile on her face. "Story time."

"Can I invite the guy's too? Pete's all wound up. Kind of weird. I'm surprised he hasn't barged in yet. Steve and I had to talk him down from going all Rambo like and rushing in here, but don't let him know I told you."

Myka looked at Helena expectantly, who sat up, but remained close to her.

"I like that idea very much," she answered with confidence. Again, a small smile appeared on her face with almost a flicker of sparkle in her eyes.

Claudia ran to the door with enthusiasm and shouted down the stairway, "Hey guys. Story time up here, pronto! Pajamas required. That means a shirt too, Pete." Turning to look at the two women getting under the covers of the bed she smiled broadly and quickly said, "I'll be right back. This is going to be AWEsome!"

Pete was the first at the door. His face looked a little haggard. "So everything is cool up here?"

"Yes, Pete," Myka smiled, forgetting what a softy he really could be. "Just a little bump in the road of life. Now hurry up."

Pete smiled and went to get changed.

They all assembled on and around the bed as Myka started to read. Helena was curled closely into Myka's side, head on her shoulder. Normally so stoic, she made no effort to hide her earlier vulnerabilities in front of this new found family, face still reddened and laced with tried tears. Claudia was curled at the end of the bed with a pillow under her head and her arm wrapped around HG's feet. Steve sat in a chair at the end of the bed, feet propped up on the bed with his legs resting against Claudia's back. Pete called shot gun and sat on the other side of Myka. Unexpectedly, he reached across Myka's lap to hold HG's hand who held his back gratefully. With these small connections they were once again reminded that for today they were indeed the close family that they were becoming. If anyone were looking on the scene before them, they might just possibly see a little glitter of purple surround a beaten up book for just a few seconds.

Just as they were falling asleep later, with Myka spooning Helena's smaller frame, story time over and the children sent to bed, Helena quietly said, "I think we are going to need a bigger bed."

Myka smiled as she inhaled the scent of her girlfriend and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
